User blog:Scarly/Acceptance: Cody Pepper: Chapter 1: Misunderstanding
Gary and I silently walked into Blue Skies, mostly because I didn't want to speak to him, and when he did speak, I would punch him. I don't know what he was hoping to accomplish, since he "stole" me from Edgar, the Townies had been extremely hostile towards the both of us. I'd had enough of his scheming to be honest, just sitting around and waiting wasn't what I had in mind. It didn't help that he was totally psychotic these days, getting nasty over everything. Clint was stood outside his house, he glared at the two of us, like he was considering attacking us. I grabbed Gary's arm, because I knew how quickly he turned on people. Frickin' loser. "Leave 'em Clint, I'm expecting them," Edgar said, walking towards us. Gary pushed me away, and turned to face Edgar. That's how it began, Gary's scheming with the Townies. I wasn't frickin' involved, my choice. ..... A week later, Gary was totally in with the Townies, promising them the same crap he promised me: to take over the school. I didn't know or care what their frickin' plan was, I had problems of my own. You see, I've been having these dreams. Not my normal ones, of beating the crap out of all the Preps, they were romanticish ones. It started a week ago, when I left Gary scheming with the Townies, I came home and went to sleep. I dreamt I was wandering through the woods, my hair was black then, and I was looking for someone. Every tree had the same name carved into it. I really wanted to find them, to tell them I loved them. The next night, I was the same, black haired. It was the same dream, except this time I could hear him calling my name. I tried to shout back, but I couldn't speak. Night three, this time I could speak, but I couldn't say his name. All I could say was "....... where are you?" When I woke up, I realised that I was dreaming of myself when I was fourteen years old. Night four, I could see someone in the distance, after I called out to them. They replied to me with "I'm here..." When I woke up the next morning, I realised who it was: Derby. I'd been dreaming about Derby. I haven't been to sleep since, it's bad enough that I see him when I hang out in the park. I don't need him in my head to. So, here I am, one week later since I fought Derby in the boy's dorm, sat in my room binge eating chocolate ice cream. Not like me, I frickin know, but what can I do? Nothing else gets rid of the pain. "Cody! There's someone here for you!" Mum shouted up the stairs. "Tell them to go away!" I shouted back. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone, especially Loser. He's been trying to talk to me for days, even as going as far as giving letters to his mum, for her to give to me, when she visits Mum. My bedroom door opened, and Anita walked into the room. "That's not very nice, is it now Cods? I hardly see you these days," Anita said, as she sat down next to me. "Share!" She had a spoon in her hand. "Do you always carry a spoon around with you?" I asked, totally surprised. "No, your mum gave it to me," she said, scooping some chocolate ice cream with the spoon, then ate the ice cream. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," I snapped, getting defensive. But, that was a big mistake. Anita knows me better than anyone, if I don't tell her now, she'll figure it out sooner or later. She looked at me, like she was trying to figure everything out. "Let's see... chocolate ice cream..." Anita said, gesturing at the two empty tubs on the floor, then the one we were eating out of. "Haven't dyed your hair." She held a lock of my hair, to see my black roots. "Curtains wide open." Pointing at the window. "You've got boy troubles," she concluded. "I hate him..." I said, knowing she'd find some way of making me talk. "Derby? I think everyone knows that, babes," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No! Gary!" I snapped, getting annoyed. It really had been too long, since we'd hung out. It was like she hardly knew me anymore, but then again, that was my own frickin' fault. I'd chosen Loser over her. "But... I think I love him..." I said, admitting what was going on in my head. "Gary? Well, you did dump Edgar for him," she assumed. "No!! I just told you I hate the loser, why would I love him?" I snapped, getting really pissed off. "Well, who then?" Anita asked, not surprised by my outburst. "Just forget it," I replied, wishing I hadn't bothered telling her now. "Edgar?" she guessed, looking at my face, probably to see my reaction. "Ur, no! If I loved him, I wouldn't have started seeing Gary!" I said, trying to justify my own stupidity. Her guessing went on for the next twenty minutes, from listing each Townie, to listing the Greasers she actually gets on with. She then went on to list some non clique students. I knew she was never going to guess who. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts